The Best Years of Their Lives
by StringBean458
Summary: Kissing, getting high on sugar, crazed portraits, Quidditch, pranks, detentions, and midnight strolls. The Marauders and co. are making their way through their last two years at HoggyWartyHogwarts. A story about the Marauders and Lily's friends, and Lily.


Hi peeps! Thanks to all those lovely people who reviewed! You know who you are.

Disclaimer: I don't live in Scotland…….

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"So Remmie, where were you last night?" Sirius asked sweetly. The Marauders were in their believably trashed dorm.

"No where, Sirius."

"But you were somewhere."

"I was telling Marlene about my being a werewolf."

"Oh, and how did that go?" James butted in.

"Bad. She called me a freak and ran off…" James and Sirius exchanged glances. Their friend was taking Marlene's stereotypical-ness a little too well.

"And where did you do after that?" Peter pressed on.

"I went to the astronomy tower………"

"Funny," Sirius said.

"We also saw someone else up there with you…."James trailed off. "I don't remember who exactly it was, do you Padfoot?"

"No, Remus please refresh my memory." Sirius agreed.

Remus thought for a moment. _Would Victoria mind if the Marauders knew. _

_You should ask her before you say anything…… _There goes that voice again. "You know guys, I'll meet you outside by the beech tree." He ran out of the room. Down in the common room he found Victoria, who was looking for him. "I have something to tell you…." She said, leading him over to a dark corner. There she started to snog him. Remus let his tongue explore her mouth. Breaking apart he said "What."

"I'm pregnant."

Remus' eyes bulged. "Oh, shit."

"No that would suck, I'm just kidding." Victoria giggled.

"God, Victoria! Don't do that to me!"

"Oh….sorry!" she looked truly distraught.

"We could do this all day. I need to ask you something. James and the rest are asking me where I was last night. And I was thinking maybe we could not ell anyone anything." Remus said, laughing.

"Remus you are turning me on! I think that's hot. It makes things….interesting…" At this she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You know, I'm different around you."

"Really, in what way." She said letting him kiss her neck.

"I'm like less….smart I guess...more fun."

"Well I'll give you this. For being a virgin, you were great. You really know your stuff……"

"Oh crap! I have to go tell the Marauders that I wasn't doing anything last night!" He gave her one last kiss and headed out of the common room.

Victoria looked after him, grinning in a drunken lovesick kind of way.

Lily sighed. She was lying on her bed, reading. James had been asking her out nonstop, until Sirius had taken him away. She had barely refrained from screaming at him. Lily looked out the window, but all she could see from her position was big, black, rolling storm clouds. She had just seen a lighting bolt when, Victoria sauntered in, looking extremely happy. Lily smiled seeing her friend so happy. "So breaking up with Dedalus went well then?" Lily asked grinning. "why did you break up with him anyway?"

Oh, he said that…..," here Victoria paused thinking, "dragons were stupid." She finished lamely.

Lily smiled, her friend had been a dragon fanatic ever since she was nine. Victoria even had a small dragon that she wore on a chain around her neck, always even if her outfit didn't match. It was silver with all of its scales showed. It looked like the artist had taken a very long time to show the intricate detail of the dragon. "Where did you go last night?"

Victoria had planned this part, "Oh I dropped by the Kitchens to get some pancakes." If there was one problem with having a friend who followed the rules, it's that she wouldn't come with you anywhere if you had a chance of getting in trouble.

Down by the lake Remus was having a harder time of getting his friends off his back. "…..and then I went up to the Astronomy tower to relax." Remus said for the fifth time.

James and Sirius exchanged glances. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing: If Remus hadn't told them yet he obviously wasn't going to tell them. Sirius changed the subject to what they were going to do the next full moon.

The days leading up to the full moon were fairly normal. James asked Lily out every Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and every chance in between. Sirius and Greta acted weird, as normal. Alice and Frank held hands in the corridors, but what else is new? Marlene sulked when she found Remus not at all sad that they had broken up. Victoria stuck off to make out in broom closets. Peter exceeded in Divination. Sirius teased Peter about doing so well in "The mind class". The full moon passed and April came, bringing Sirius' "fabulous" plan with it.

"Wait, Padfoot please explain this again," Remus said patiently.

"Okay, we find the charm to switch ceilings and floors. We use it on the Great Hall so that we get to eat breakfast in the sky!" Sirius said grinning. "It's fool proof!"

So because of that little retarded sentence Remus was sitting in the Library looking for books about switching things while James sand Sirius were somewhere else, and Peter was in Remedial Potions. **(an: people, he really is in in potions. He hasn't become evil yet.) **Remus was daydreaming about Victoria and things were just getting good when the girl herself planted a wet one right on his lips. Remus jumped and seeing who it was said, "I was thinking about you."

Victoria grinned, "I know. You were drooling…" She said to his questioning look. "So, whatcha doin'?"

"I'm trying to find a switching charm."

"Oh! I know where one is!" and with that she jumped up and grabbed Remus' hand. She led him over to a shelf that was right by a large comfy looking winged armchair. Victoria plopped domw and pulled Remus on top of herself.

"Wow, this is a great switching charm." Remus joked while kissing her neck.

"Hold on the book is right over there. I love it when you do this though," she said as Remus kissed her along the line of the v-neck sweater she was wearing. Giggling Victoria reached over Remus and plucked a blue book off the shelf. "Remus I promised lily I would help her study for exams. I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow morning," she left winking. Remus wondered what she meant. They never got to see each other in the morning, because Victoria sat with Lily, and Lily sat as far away from James as possible. Dismissing this thought, Remus reached over and flipped open the book. It was solely about Switching charms. Remus grinned and planned to ask his girlfriend how and why she found it.

The next morning Victoria woke up late. But it didn't matter because it was Saturday. She jumped up grinning to herself. Grabbing something out of the drawer in her bed-side table she ran out of the room. Stealthily she crept up the stairs to the Marauders dorm, grinning along the way as she saw those signs that Sirius had posted in forth year. They had a bright red arrow saying: This Way to the Marauder's dorm. He had posted them because he was afraid that any girl might miss his dorm on their way up. But he was wrong, every Gryffindor knew where their dorm was. And those who didn't wouldn't be able to miss the signs. Coming to the dorm that all the arrows were pointing to, she pressed her ear to the door to see if anybody was in side. Hearing only the shower, she strode right in to the room. Not minding the horrifying mess, she stepped into the bathroom.

"Hi Remus, I'm here to make your morning better." She called abruptly.

"Victoria you sound like a hooker."

"Well I am going to make your morning better!" she said while stripping off her clothes. Pulling a condom out of the sleeve of her discarded shirt she stepped into the shower. "Hi."

"You are a naughty, naughty girl." He said taking the condom from her, and putting it on.

"And you are hot." She kissed him. While things started to get dirty, they didn't notice that the water was ice cold. The only thing that mattered then and there was each other.

"Moony, I need….what the hell are you two doing." Sirius gaped.

Remus hid Victoria behind himself, while she peeked over his shoulder grinning. Sirius was trying to find words as he stared at Remus' **_face. Face, okay?_** "We'll be with you in a few minutes Padfoot. Just go sit down, okay?" Remus said.

Once Sirius had gone they burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Did you see the look on his face when he saw you?" Remus asked. "Priceless."

They dried and dressed. Victoria was just putting on her shirt when Remus asked, "What's with the dragon?"

"Oh, that. Around the time I was ten I thought dragons were the coolest mythical creature in the world, of course then I didn't know that there were actual dragons."

When they stepped out of the bathroom to find Sirius pacing. When he saw them he exclaimed, "Remus. I can't believe you had sex in the shower _before _me! You! Before me! Oh god. Oh god. This isn't happening!" Sirius clutched his hair.

"Um, wow. Uh, Sirius…if it helps we will say you had sexing the shower first. If it really matters." Victoria tried slowing, as if speaking to an Alcatraz out-patient.

Remus' eyebrows were hidden in his hair. He reached out and slapped Sirius. Sirius punched him in the stomach. Victoria stepped between them and Sirius shoved her out of the way. Remus grabbed Sirius by the front of his robes saying through clenched teeth, "Don't you dare touch her." He was winding back to give Sirius a hard one in the face, but Victoria stopped him.

"Hold on Remus," she said kissing him, "I'll handle this…" she had a devious look in her eyes. Taking Remus' spot by grabbing the front of Sirius' robes she said," Sirius, what sounds better? 'Sirius Black; The Best Sex A Girl Ever Had' or 'Sirius Black; So Bad in Bed I ran Away Puking?'" she asked smiling sweetly. "You are being a git! Get over your self, and be happy for me and Remus!" She kissed Remus' neck. Falling back onto the nearest bed she straddled him, pressing her pelvis into his.

"Oh, come on! I don't need to see that!" Sirius exclaimed, coming to himself. Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

"Fine, but Padfoot? Can you go in first like ten minutes before us? I want to show the whole of Hogwarts what a beautiful girl I'm dating." Remus asked clapping Sirius on the back.

Sirius walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to James. Nobody noticed him. Ten minutes later Victoria and Remus burst the doors wide open to get everyone's attention. They walked to the middle of the Hall, holding hands. Everyone's eyes followed them as they went. Stopping right smack dab in front of everyone, they started to make out. Gryffindor table burst into tremendous applause. Ravenclaw let out cat-calls and wolf-whistles. Hufflepuff cheered. Bertram Aubrey of Slytherin stood on his bench and yelled out, "Boo, you suck!"

Hearing this Sirius and James both reached for their wands. Both just happened to use engorgement charms. Aubrey's head was twice its normal size.

Grinning, the happy couple sat down in between the Marauders and Lily. Lily reluctantly came down the table to sit with Victoria.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Thank you, thank you very much.

Please review! ;p


End file.
